creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Midnightemo221
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squidward's Suicide page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Read Help:Editing and other pages in Category:Editing for a general overview. I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific if you want me to help you any further than that. Also, please do not remove content from your talk page. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 15:50, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey what is up Darkdeathwolf (talk) 21:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) darkdeathwolf i wont let me talk anymore idk why? Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Using racial epithets If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:44, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Just a random CreepyPasta person who loves to surf the internet for CreepyPasta related things. XD ----EyelessRiverInsanity---- Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 16:26, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The story seemed unfinished as well as fan fiction for Silent Hill (2) which we do not accept here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:54, January 15, 2015 (UTC)